1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to uppers for articles of footwear and methods for manufacturing the uppers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional articles of footwear generally include an upper and a sole structure attached to the upper. The materials selected for the upper vary significantly between different styles of footwear, but often include a textile material. Athletic footwear, for example, generally includes an upper having a textile that is stitched or adhesively bonded to a thermoset foam layer. Similarly, hiking boots and work boots often include a durable outer shell formed of leather and an inner lining formed of a textile joined with foam materials.
Various methods are utilized to manufacture the uppers. The particular manufacturing method is often chosen based on the intended use of the article of footwear. Some uppers are manufactured using a knitting process. Once a knit upper is formed, further processing steps may take place depending upon the intended use of the knit upper. For example, if the knit upper is to be used in connection with a soccer shoe, a film or other external component may be bonded to the toe area of the upper for better ball control.